Lust Fueled Affair
by scandalous-sexy-samcedes
Summary: Sam starts an affair with Mercedes when his girlfriend Rachel decides to revirginize and abstain from sex. This story involves cheating, explicit language and x-rated sex. It's not romantic at first but it will get there and Samcedes is the endgame. If you are not comfortable with those topics, stay away from this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Lust Fueled Affair: Chapter 1**

**Authors Note: Accolades to my bestie Pasha, for editing my work for me. This one's for you girl. **

**zbzbzbz**

I couldn't believe this was happening. Rachel was revirginizing and there was nothing I could do to change her mind. What the fuck was revirginizing anyway? I thought that when you lose your v card it was gone forever but I guess people create stupid reasons not to have sex every day. This sucks because I went through all the necessary routes to make sure that I was clean. I was excited about having sex. I mean, we have been seeing each other for a few months but just when I thought that I was going to get my dick wet, I was hit by the revirginized train. Now everything was a jumbled mess.

I love Rachel very much but I am also a guy and I need sex. How was I going to survive without it? I know that I should deal with this and suck it up. But how could I, when all I could think about was fucking a wet pussy? I needed to clear my mind, so I left and went to Blaine's apartment that he shared with Kurt and Mercedes. He was always wise and he would know what I should do.

I took the subway to the apartment and banged on the huge metal door once I got there. It took a minute for the door to open and to my surprise it was Mercedes on the other side.

"Hey, Cedes. Aren't you supposed to be at the studio?" I asked as I kissed her cheek and entered the apartment.

"My recording session got canceled so I have the night off." She took me by the hand and led me to the couch where we both sat down.

"Oh." I looked around for any sign of Blaine and when I didn't see him, I asked, "Have you seen Blaine? I need to talk to him."

"He's out with Kurt." She answered. "Is anything the matter? You can talk to me if you need to. I'm always here to help."

I thought that it was sweet of Mercedes to offer but unless she could talk Rachel into changing her mind about the no sex rule, I doubt that she could help me in any way. I hesitated for a minute before my mouth started working and I told her the whole truth.

"It's Rachel. She's revirginizing…"

**zbzbzbz**

I had just got out of the shower when I heard a knocking on the door. Luckily, I was dressed so I went to open it and smiled when I saw Sam. He looked troubled as he asked where Blaine was. I was not at all surprised when he told me that Rachel was revirginizing. I already knew this. She had confided in me about her worries and insecurities of staying abstinent and I have to admit that I was really happy to hear it. This meant that she wouldn't be having sex with Sam anytime soon. It made me a terrible person to admit this, but I couldn't help it, I like Sam. I always thought that there was something sweet about him. We connected and I thought that we were going somewhere, but then Rachel came into his life and all my hope was shattered. I have always been a jealous person and having to see them so happy together made my stomach turn. Rachel was too different from Sam and I was positive that she wasn't the right woman for him. This instance proved my theory right.

"Yes, she told me. But I don't see why you're here in the middle of the night?" I questioned as I stared into his sparkling green eyes.

Sam didn't talk for a while as if he was contemplating his words and when he did, I had to stop myself from smiling.

"I can't go without sex, Cedes. It's something that I never thought I have to go without. I'm a guy. It's just not fair."

I should be a good person and tell him to give Rachel time but I couldn't bring myself to do it. The truth was, I wanted Sam and the need to have him was too strong that it canceled my moral compass. Needing to be close to him, I moved closer and took his hands in mine.

"I am so sorry that you have to deal with this, Sam. I know that it's hard. Sex is important to a man. Hey, I'm a woman and it's important for me too." I said and put his hand down before moving my right hand to his thigh and resting it there.

"Thank you for getting my point. I don't think Rachel does… I love her, but I don't know if I can do this. Not having sex is going to be like asking me not to breathe." I heard him sighing.

My hand began moving and massaging his thigh as I said, "She's revirginizing and her faith is important to her, so you can't expect her to understand what you are feeling. It's been a really long time since I've had sex and I want it so badly too, but I haven't met anyone I could trust with my body." Then I looked at his eyes again and began rubbing circles on his thigh, "What if we help each other out with this problem?"

**zbzbzbz**

I was happy that Mercedes understood. I thought that she was frigid at first but she was proving that she was not. I always found her to be attractive and thought that there was some sparks between us that had been left unexplored. But that wasn't my concern right now. I only want to know how I can talk Rachel into agreeing to have sex with me. Things took an unexpected turn when I listened to Mercedes. Is she trying to proposition me?

I could feel the stirring in my pants. My dick was jumping at the chance to fuck again. I stopped Mercedes' circling finger and looked at her eyes. "What do you mean help each other out?" I didn't want to assume so it's always good to ask.

"I mean sex, Sam. I can help with your needs and you can help me with mine."

She was moving her hand up to my crotch. My dick took notice and rose to full length immediately.

"Are you sure?" I gulped.

"I'm very sure. I've always found you sexy, Sam and now that I've felt your cock, I want you to fuck me good and hard. I need it badly."

She moved from sitting on my side to straddling my lap. Her pussy was exactly on top of my jeans enclosed dick and she was rotating her hips, putting some much needed friction on my aching cock. I was too horny to think. I was ready to throw caution to the wind and fuck Mercedes silly but then I remembered that I was in love with Rachel and that they were friends and I felt a pang of guilt go through me.

"But what about Rachel? I love her and she's your friend." I tried to plead my case even though my cock was rejecting any idea of stopping as it started to spew pre-cum all over the front of my boxer briefs.

**zbzbzbz**

I was so excited to see that Sam wasn't trying to actively push me away. He wanted this just as much as I do. This might make me a horrible person; to want a man who was in love with my friend, but I simply didn't care. I always got what I wanted and this time around I was going to get Sam Evans. I was stealing him away from his girlfriend and keeping him for myself.

"Rachel can't give you what you want, Sam. I can." I grind my wet pussy on his big cock, trying my best to entice him and noticing how much I was succeeding. "She's a friend to me and this makes me a very bad friend but I can't stop myself. I want you, Sammy. I've wanted you ever since I first set eyes on you."

"I don't know, Mercedes. You are very sexy." He said as he was running his hands up and down my sides, letting me know that he wanted this too. "But I can't cheat on Rachel because I love her too much."

"She don't love you." I scoffed. "If she loved you, she wouldn't let you suffer. She knows that you're a man. Why would she agree to date you if she will never have sex with you? She's selfish and you don't deserve a selfish girlfriend."

Sam still didn't say a word so I knew that I had to jump into action right now before he really changed his mind.

"I tell you what; let's just make out for a while and if you feel like going further, we'll do that. Is that all right with you?"

**zbzbzbz**

I really wanted to walk away and go back to my girlfriend but Mercedes was right, Rachel was selfish. She shouldn't have led me on only to disappoint me. This was her fault. It was all her fault for teasing me and then telling me that I can't have sex with her and in turn making me cheated on her with Mercedes. I shouldn't feel any guilt and I'm not going to feel bad about getting what I wanted. Mercedes was giving up her body for use and I was going to take it and use her body for my pleasure.

"No need." I told Mercedes, cupping her cheeks. "I want to fuck you right now."

I claimed her lips in a hungered kiss. My tongue greedily sought hers, as the two organs twirled together lustfully.

"Mm… I knew you would come to your senses." She said as we broke free for air. My hand was cupping her tits through her nightie (she wasn't wearing a bra) and pinching her nipples. "I'm about to blow your mind, Sam Evans."

She got up halfway, supporting her weight with her knees and drew her nightie off. Mercedes was not wearing a bra. She had skin the color of chocolate; it was smooth and delicious looking. But what stood out the most were her tits. She had two perfectly rounded dark chocolate nipples and her tits looked proportionate even if they were very large. If I had to make a calculated guess, I would say that she was a D cup. Just looking at her giant melons made me salivate. I wanted to taste her nipples and smother my face in her softness.

"You're fucking sexy." I whispered harshly, "I'm going to suck your nipples. Can I do that?"

"You don't even have to ask, Sam. I'm a slut who stole you from your girlfriend. You can do whatever you want to my body." Mercedes said, as she moved her hands and began rubbing her nipples.

The greedy bastard in me reacted. I swatted her hands away and mauled at her tits, moaning at how fucking perfect they felt in my mouth. I squeezed both pairs, smothering myself on them, as my tongue sucked hard on her nipples. She seemed to like what I was doing. She was thrashing about, grinding her pussy against my dick.

"Yes! Suck my tits, Sammy. Feels so fucking good." I heard Mercedes moaning.

"You are such a slut!" I growled taking a break just so I could see her reaction.

Most women would have been offended but not Mercedes. She was wearing a smug smile and licking her lips lustfully. "Mmm... I am a slut. I am your slut and I love it! Now it's time for me to show you just how much good of a slut I am. Stop teasing me and get naked. I want to suck your huge dick."

I acted quickly and moved her from my lap. I was naked in five seconds flat and lying down on the sofa, stroking my cock. Mercedes seemed to be salivating which made me really happy.

"You like what you see, Cedes?" I asked, still slowly stroking the length from base to tip.

"Fuck yes!" She hissed. "I need to taste that monster cock."

She got on her knees and took over. A split second later, her mouth was covering my dick and she was eagerly sucking and slobbering all over it. Boy, did she know how to suck a cock! I had only gotten head from one girl in the past and Mercedes definitely blew her skills out of the water.

**Zbzbzbz**

I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. A week ago, if anyone were to tell me that I would be sucking Sam Evans monster cock, (yes, monster. He was huge! I'm guessing 10 inches at the very least) I would have laughed at them. But now that it was a reality, I felt like someone should be pinching me just in case I was dreaming all this. I loved hearing Sam freely calling me a slut. I was a slut for him and there was no shame in that.

"Oh, I can show you what I can do. By the end of the night I'll be stamping Mercedes Jones all over this monster dick." I said and then began sucking his dick again.

That got an excited reaction out of Sam which had him lifting his hips up and forcing more of his dick up my throat. "You like that, Cedes?"

I moaned around his cock, nodding and trying not to gag when he pushed even further down my throat. Despite knowing the extent of my ability, I wanted more so I took my mouth away and begged. "Fuck my throat, Sammy. Show me how you punish a slut." I teased him even more with the tip of my tongue, swirling it on his cock opening and then slurping on it, begging him for more cum.

**zbzbzbz**

"Fuck, you've got a filthy mouth." I said as I complied and buck up, impelling my cock into her throat and holding her head down to force her to take it.

She moaned and I almost lost my ever loving mind. Fuck, she was too good at this. But as good as she was, she couldn't take my dick being lodged in her throat for too long. Before long, she started to gag and gripping my hips tightly. I kept my position for a minute before letting go of my hold. She sputtered for air as I took in her messy appearance. She had spit all over her mouth and chin but still she looked sexy as hell in my eyes.

"Mmm… I love that you can get rough with me." She said even after all that I had done to her. Mercedes Jones was a certified freak! She was stroking my cock and looking at me sexily, begging me to continue. "I want you to cum in my mouth, Sammy. It will feel so good to dump your cum inside my warm mouth."

I had never came in a woman's mouth before and never really thought that I would be able to do it. Most women hate the taste of spunk, so I never pushed for that but now that Mercedes was offering, I couldn't bring myself to deny this opportunity. She wanted this. I wanted this. And there was no need for me to overthink this. I could feel my need to cum bubbling to the surface and I knew then that I was going to dump my spunk right inside her mouth.

"I'm going to cum." I growled as I sought the ending that was coming to me. I fucked her mouth harder, bucking and impaling my dick deeper into her throat. She gagged but took it like a champ. I couldn't hold back anymore and came hard into her sexy mouth shouting expletives that I would never use in my daily life. "ARGH! SWALLOW MY CUM, CEDES! FUCK!" I was letting my carnal needs get the best of me. I never talked like this to a woman before nor would I ever do that but I couldn't seem to stop myself. My mouth had a life of its own tonight.

**zbzbzbz**

I had never been turned on by giving a man a blow job before. Blowjobs were more of a necessity anyway. But there was something about this act that turned me on. It thrilled me to know that I was stealing Sam away from Rachel. Ever since the first day we met, we had competed for everything and this too had turned into a competition. Although I had sincerely tried to be her friend, my sights was already set on Sam a long time ago and now that I had the chance, there was no way that I was going to let Rachel win. Sam Evans was mine and Rachel would just have to suck it up.

I drank up the copious amount of cum that Sam had shot into my mouth as I stoked his cock back to life. "Yummy."

"Fuck, I'm getting hard again." Sam groaned at this, his eyes heavy with lust as his dick started to harden in my mouth once again.

"I don't see a problem with this at all." I said still tonguing the opening of his cock. "I plan on fucking this dick until you can't walk."

"I swear you are trying to kill me." He looked at me before tossing his head back on the couch and hissing some expletive that I couldn't make out.

"Not trying to kill you, baby. I just want to make you feel better. Help you to help me, remember?" I corrected him with a smirk. He didn't have to know that I had no intention of letting him go. After tonight, all he was going to think of was me. Rachel was going to be a distant memory while he fucked me in every possible position.

I was ready to jump on his dick and ride it until I came hard but before I could do that, the sound of keys jingling filled my ears.

"Shit! They're home." Sam hissed and quickly stood up and pulled his pants up. He was looking around frantically, possibly trying to find a way out.

Oh no, he was not going to leave me high and dry. I already had a taste of his monster cock and I was determined to get him balls deep inside of me tonight. No one was going to stop me, not even my roommates.

"Go hide in my bedroom. I'll take care of them." I said pointing in the general direction of my room.

He hesitated for a second and then like the wind, he ran into my room just as Blaine and Kurt walked in.

"Hey, Mercy Me, what are you doing home tonight? Didn't you have a recording session?" Kurt asked as he unfurled the scarf that he was wearing from his neck.

"No, it got canceled." I said shrugging, "How was the date?"

"The date was great." Blaine said kissing me on the cheek before plopping down on the couch. "We went to that new French restaurant in Soho. The food was delicious."

I didn't want to leave Sam in my room for too long, afraid that he might change his mind, so I made my excuse to go back to my room. "I have a guest in my room so I better go check on him."

"Him?" Kurt asked, his inquisitive nature showing through. "Who is this mystery man?"

"Not anyone you know." I said as I turned to my room and started to head in that direction. When I got to the door, I looked back at them, "You might want to use earplugs tonight guys because we are going to make a lot of noise."

I winked at the both of them and turned the knob, ready to start this night of sinful fun.

**zbzbzbz**

**REVIEWS PLEASE.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lust Fueled Affair: Chapter 2**

**(Disclaimer)**

**None of the characters in this story belongs to me. Credit to the Glee writers. **

**zbzbzbz**

I ran into the bedroom and closed the door. This was not good. If Kurt and Blaine knew that I was here and I just received a blowjob from Mercedes, they were going to be so disappointed in me. I should have run out of the place or made some excuse about being here. But why did I decide against all of those things? I knew the reason. I wanted to fuck. Mercedes was offering up her pussy for use and I wanted to take it. I've had a small taste of her and now I want more. I was totally fucked, rhetorically and physically speaking. I looked out the window longingly and wondered if I should make my escape. There was an escape ladder and I could in theory run out of here. But why was it that my legs refuse to move?

"Calm down, Sam. Things will be all right. It's Mercedes. She's sexy and fun to be with and you know the sex is going to be good."

I started thinking about her warm tight pussy and my dick jumped. This was indeed going to be good. I smirked, unzipped my pants and started to rub my cock as I thought about Mercedes.

"Someone's excited." I suddenly heard Mercedes say.

I looked at the door and she was leaning against it. Mercedes was staring at my cock and licking her lips. Fuck, she's sexy!

"I was thinking about fucking you." I said returning her smirk.

"You must have a great imagination because that cock looks ready to fuck." She said as she made her way to me.

Mercedes took off her nightie and panties. Then she pushed me on the bed and straddled my thighs. I could feel the heat of her pussy against my open cock and my eyes rolled back.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight." I started to say but then I remembered that Blaine and Kurt was in the apartment and froze. "What about Kurt and Blaine?"

"What about them?" She asked, now stroking my shaft with her warm hands and making me jerk for more.

"They're here. Aren't you afraid that they might hear us?" I was gripping her thighs now, trying to find some semblance of control because at this point I was really tempted to throw her on the bed and pound her pussy until I hear her screaming my name and cumming around my cock.

"I already told them to put on earplugs. You have nothing to worry about."

**zbzbzbz**

As soon as I saw Sam rubbing his cock, I was ready to fuck him. Never once did seeing a man stroking his dick do anything for me but he somehow made it sexy for me. Sam was trying to resist. He was afraid that Blaine and Kurt might find out and I had to reassure him that it was fine. We have the earplugs rule. If you're going to fuck, you tell your roommates to put on earplugs. That rule had worked so far and I didn't see why it wouldn't work tonight either.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Positive." I nodded and bend down to kiss him deeply.

We were rutting together, grinding and groping while we kissed. His tongue was darting in and out of my mouth, and I could already picture him fucking my pussy and mouth with his cock. My cunt was so wet that my juices were drenching my thighs. I couldn't hold back anymore. I wanted him to fuck me and fuck me hard, so I pulled away.

"I need you to fuck me now." I said and laid down on the bed.

I fingered my pussy, rubbing my sensitive clit and groaning at the sensation passing through my body.

"What are you doing over there? Come here. My pussy needs to be fucked." I called out to Sam when I caught him staring at me and licking his lips hungrily.

I was happy to see him moving quickly and not wasting any of our time together. He took off his clothes and I salivated. He was sexy as fuck! He was pure muscles and his monster cock stood out even more as he eyed my wet pussy and stroke his dick.

**zbzbzbz**

I was running on pure lust. My dick was in full control and right now it wanted the wet pussy that belonged to Mercedes Jones. She was wet and begging me to fuck her. I wanted to give her that but I also wanted to eat her out.

Here's a secret about me. Well, not a secret per se, this was more of a fetish. I love eating pussy. I could eat pussy for all my meals and be happy. My ex-girlfriend, Brittany, had taught me how to do it and do it well. At first I hated it but then after a while the hatred grew to become an addiction. I loved everything about it; from the musky smell to the earthy and salty taste. Eating pussy was my biggest turn on and after having to go without a taste for almost a year; I was going to devour Mercedes' pussy until she squirted her juices.

"Spread your legs. I'm going to eat that pretty pussy." I told her as I continued to stroke my cock.

Mercedes spread her legs even wider and planted her feet a few inches below her delectable ass. "You're an eager little thing, aren't you?" I said, moving between her legs and planting myself comfortably by her pussy.

"I'm always eager for you." I heard her saying.

Her right hand was still on her cunt, rubbing her clit and I decided to make full use of her helpful hands.

"Spread your pussy lips. I want to see what I will be eating."

When Mercedes spread the lips, I started drooling. Her cunt was a masterpiece. The prettiest pussy I had ever seen. The skin there was completely bald and she even had a piercing on her clit.

"You pierced." I said, transfixed on the diamond stud.

"Ah ha… You like?" She asked while smirking.

"Hell yeah!"

Curious, I ran my fingers along her folds and flicked the piercing. She hissed and I felt even more aroused by her reaction. She must have waxed. She would have stubbles if she had shaved. I liked that her skin was silky smooth. No hair meant that I would be able to dine on her pussy without any obstacles.

"You have a beautiful pussy." I said, staring at the juicy folds.

I couldn't wait any longer. I had to taste her now! Before my mouth found her snatch, I looked up at her and spat out one last command.

"Whatever you do, do not move your fingers. Keep that pussy open for me. If you don't, I will stop everything and leave you high and dry. Do you understand me?"

She nodded and I lowered my head. My tongue darted out and licked her from slit to clit. I heard her moan and I did the same. It was pretty obvious that she liked this. And as for me? I loved it! She tasted delicious. Sweeter than any pussy I had ever tasted which when I thought about it, was not very many, one if we are being technical, but the point remained; Mercedes had a delicious pussy!

"Oooh…" She mewled.

"Feel good?" I questioned, blowing lightly at her nub, aiming to tease her until she was begging for release.

**zbzbzbz**

"Yes!" I nodded ardently.

I was like a bitch in heat, the need to cum was intense. My body was buzzing with the urgency for it. I hadn't had sex in about six month and here was Sam, willingly eating my pussy like it was his favorite treat. Tank could never do this. He was weak when it came to sex. Come to think of it, his dick wasn't very big at all compared to Sam's. Sex was partly the reason why I broke up with him but if I'm being honest with myself, the biggest reason had been Sam. I couldn't take my mind of him. Even when Tank and I were together, I was thinking about him. I used to imagine that it was Sam's dick inside me, fucking my pussy while Tank and I were having sex, and that would always make me cum hard. Now, to know that Sam was here and willingly cheating on his precious Rachel with me, made me feel empowered.

Finally, I had the one up on her and rightfully so. She had always been a snob, looking down on me when she found out that I was an aspiring singer. Like her budding career in Broadway was doing any better than mine. She was a substitute actress for the lead female character. There was nothing impressive about that. This right here was impressive. Having her boyfriend who she thought loved her more than anything, eat my pussy like a greedy bastard was impressive. At the end of the day I win. I win because Sam chose me over her. I win because Sam would eventually fall in love with me. How could he not? I mean, he is eating my pussy like it held the true meaning of life… No man would do that willingly unless he was addicted and had some kind of an attraction to the woman. He was mine all right and all I had to do was make him see this.

The evil thoughts in my head had me feeling even more aroused and as I looked down I knew the reason why. It was Sam. The greedy bastard was going to town with my pussy and I loved it! "Right there, Sammy." I grind my pussy on his mouth even harder. I could feel that I was going to cum and I wasn't going to fight it.

Sam was putting all of his effort into this. He wasn't just seeking satisfaction for himself. He wanted me to be satisfied too and that made me really happy. I wanted this to last but pretty soon, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I was cumming and I was doing it hard!

"CUMMING! FUCK! SAMMMMM!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I released. All the pent up desire and lust that I felt for Sam went with it. My pussy squirted for the very first time and if I didn't know before, I knew now that this was right. He was mine. Sam Evans was built for my pleasure.

Little jolts of electricity marked my clit every time he would touch it. I was sensitive down there but it didn't seem to stop Sam from sucking and licking it. "Sam, I need you to stop for a minute." I finally came up with the energy to moan that command out.

"Why? Doesn't it feel good?" He asked me with a boyish innocence as he traced his tongue along the bundle of nerves.

Seeing his green eyes wide with innocence while he ate me out like a hungry man, made me want him even more. "It's good. You are too good at this but I need you to stop before I pass out."

Thankfully, he stopped so I pulled him up to me and kissed his mouth. I could taste my pussy on his lips and mouth and I loved it. Never had I been turned on by this before but I knew with Sam anything and everything was possible.

As we kissed, he was grinding his dick on my sopping pussy and soon I had to have him. My cunt was aching for his cock.

"Fuck me, Sam. Right now." I said as our mouths parted.

I had a hold on his cock and was stroking it between our bodies.

"I don't have a condom." He answered me. Sam was breathless and rightly so. I wasn't letting up on my strokes.

"You don't need one. I'm on birth control and I'm clean."

**zbzbzbz**

Wait, was I dreaming or did I really just hear Mercedes say that I didn't have to use a condom? Fuck me, this was going to one hot fuck session! I had never had sex without a condom before. Brittany was hopelessly forgetful and would always forget about her pills, so I had to be responsible. Plus, it's only polite to protect your partner from diseases. I now wondered if Mercedes was telling the truth. Should I be worried about catching something with her?

"How would you know that I'm clean? And how can I be sure that you're clean?" I asked, swallowing loudly. It was hard to concentrate when she was jerking me off.

"I get tested every few months. Plus, I've always used a condom." She answered. "I want to feel all of you inside me."

I could only nod. My mind completely fucked when I heard that this was going to be her first time going bareback too.

"Rachel told me you went to the clinic and she wasn't very happy about that by the way. She thought you were assuming that you two are going to have sex. What a bitch…"

"Don't call her that." I came to Rachel's defense. "She's not a bitch."

"Yes, she is. She's a bitch to everybody and that includes you. If she wasn't a bitch, she would have spread her legs for you, but she's not doing that, isn't she? I don't even know what you see in her, but that's ok, after tonight, you will be all mine."

I wanted to protest, I wanted to defend Rachel's honor and tell her that I was never going to be hers but Mercedes was right, Rachel was a bitch to absolutely everyone she knew. I always chalked her behavior up to her competitive nature but I knew the truth, she was a mean woman and almost everyone hated her. As for the latter, I couldn't think about that. I was determined to live in the now and not worry myself about what happens next.

"You're thinking again." Mercedes said drawing me out of my thoughts. "You shouldn't think too much. At least not tonight."

I was going to come up with a retort but before I could do that I lost all focus as Mercedes pushed me back and mounted my dick. Her sopping, tight pussy enveloped my pole and all thinking flew out the window as the need to fuck her, claimed my body.

"Isn't this better?" She declared as she swiveled her hips.

She was tight and oh so fucking sexy as she looked at me with nothing but desire. This made my own need for her increase a thousand folds.

"Fuck, yes!" I managed to wheeze out.

My hands found a home on her big round ass. I couldn't help myself and ended up spanking her ass cheeks a little harder than I intended. She jumped, yet in spite of this, she was smiling at me like a cat that had caught a canary.

"That's good, don't think just feel." She leaned back a little and began swiveling her hips and riding my dick.

"You feel so good in my pussy. Do I feel good to you, baby?"

I could only nod. Fuck, she was tight! And she sure knew how to move that sexy body of hers. She was driving me crazy and making me want to fuck her hard and fast. What was she doing to me? I was turning into an animal and I wasn't sure how I was going to get out of this experience unscathed.

"So fucking good." I whimpered. My hands ran down her smooth skin, eating up all of her sexy curves. "You are so sexy."

"Mmm…" She was smiling almost as if she was drunk. Drunk on my dick! "That's right, baby. I'm sexy and I will always put out for you."

"Shit!" I hissed, my balls had drawn up even further by now and I could tell that I was going to cum.

"Mmm… You like it when I talk like that. I'll have to store that in the back of my mind for later." Mercedes said and took a lobe into her mouth and swirled her tongue all around it.

"I'm going to cum, Mercedes."

"Yes, cum for Mercy, baby. Fill me up with your sticky cum!"

I was so close to blowing my load, one more second and it would have been all over, but just right as I was about to bust my nut, my cell phone rang.

"What the fuck?" I groaned angrily. "Who the fuck is calling me right now?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Don't pay attention to it, baby." Mercedes pulled my face over and kissed me deeply. "Just concentrate on fucking me and cumming in my sweet pussy."

I was once again lost in her as she fucked me and our tongues went on a lust fueled exploration.

"So fucking close, Sammy." Mercedes murmured when our lips broke apart. "Touch me, baby. I need to cum so bad…"

She guided my hand down south and I promptly commenced to flick the piercing on her clit.

"Ooooh…just like that, baby."

Once again, we began moving together. As she moved, I pumped up, impelling myself even deeper into her.

"I'm going to cum!" I said, my thumb moved faster and sloppily as I tried to make her cum. "Cum with me,

Mercedes! Cum with me!"

I wasn't even trying to be quiet anymore. Lust and the need to cum inside Mercedes were too strong.

"CUMMING! SAMMMM!"

Mercedes was the first to cum. Her snatch had tightened significantly and as she squirted around my cock, her sweet pussy clamped and pulsed, forcing the cum out of my taut dick.

"MERCEDESSSSS! FUCK!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs as I drained my balls into her inviting and warm pussy.

**zbzbzbz**

"Fuck, that was hot! You, Sam Evans…are a sex machine." I sighed contentedly and curled up next to Sam.

We were both trying to catch our breaths after that hot fuck session. Sam was smiling bright and not once did he try to make a move to leave to go back to his precious Rachel. I was winning. Now, all I had to do was keep him interested by distracting him with sex, and soon he would forget all about Rachel. My plan was foolproof.

"Me? What about you?" Sam lifted his head to look at me. "You were insatiable. I didn't know that you had that in you."

"I have a lot more of me to give, if you are interested." I smirked and questioned him as I traced shapes on his chest, "Are you interested, Sammy?"

"Oh, I am very interested."

My man leaped into action and pushed me onto my back. We made out for a while before he slipped his huge dick inside me again and pounded my pussy like it was going out of style.

"Ooh yes, right there, Sam." I moaned, "Harder… Faster…"

"Fuck, you are so tight!" He growled.

He didn't let me take charge this time and I loved it. Sam had always been eager to please Rachel but that was not going to happen anymore. He was all mine and I was going to fight to make sure that he never went back to that bitch.

His phone rang again and I was getting annoyed by this. The person on the other line was trying to interrupt my time with Sam and I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Ignore it." I said, but Sam had stopped and taken his phone out of his pants pocket. He was staring at it without saying a word for a few long seconds. I didn't like the suspense of not knowing who the caller was, so I asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Rachel." Sam answered me, sighing but he didn't answer her call.

"Are you going to answer the call?" I asked. My legs were spread open and I was fingering my pussy while I watched him. It was bad of me to entice him like this but again, I didn't care. "You could answer the call or you could fuck me into the mattress. The choice is yours."

He didn't keep me waiting for long. It only took seconds for him to turn off his phone and come back to me. He was addicted and that to me was a sign that I had won. Sam Evans was in my grasps and I would never let him go.

**zbzbzbz**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
